


Saturday Morning

by onlysmallwings



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysmallwings/pseuds/onlysmallwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany loves how pliant Quinn is in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [stripped](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped) for the beta!

Brittany usually wakes up first on the weekends. When Quinn has the opportunity to sleep in, she does; she would sleep until noon, if Brittany would let her. Brittany likes to take her time waking Quinn, touching and tasting all the places that usually make Quinn squirm and gasp but only make her sigh and shift when she’s asleep. The first time Quinn woke up with Brittany’s hand on her breast and mouth on her neck, Brittany was more than a little afraid that she was about to get dumped. But Quinn just smiled and kissed her and said, "It’s okay. I like it. Wake me up like this whenever you want." And Brittany has, nearly every weekend since then. She looks so peaceful, so perfect when she’s asleep, Brittany can’t help wanting to have her.

Sometimes she takes more than an hour to work up to actually waking Quinn, trailing light caresses across her stomach or down her arms just to watch her twitch. Today, though, she starts with kisses: on her neck, her collarbone, her cheek. Quinn murmurs, tilts her head, shifts her hips a bit and doesn’t wake, even when Brittany unbuttons Quinn’s shirt to allow her to cup a breast, thumb brushing back and forth across her nipple. Quinn’s breath hitches when Brittany replaces her hand with her mouth, but she doesn’t wake up as Brittany kisses her way back up to Quinn’s neck.

Quinn’s little sigh when Brittany slips a hand into her panties is almost enough to make Brittany wake Quinn up fully, to turn that sigh into a moan. She mouths along Quinn’s neck instead, earning that sigh again when Quinn tilts her head to grant further access. Brittany slides one finger up Quinn’s cunt, still wet from the night before, to circle her clit; Quinn used to be embarrassed to wake up still slick from the previous night, but Brittany has finally managed to convince her that it’s not a bad thing at all. Especially now, as she eases a finger inside, watching Quinn’s face as she sighs again and frowns a little. Brittany kisses the shell of her ear, shushing her, urging her back to sleep. But Quinn’s waking up, spreading her legs a little wider, moving one hand up to cup the back of Brittany’s neck, smiling that sleepy half-smile that swells Brittany’s heart every time. Quinn pulls Brittany down to kiss her, bucking her hips a little, silently asking for more.

Brittany smiles into the kiss, slipping another finger into Quinn, thumbing her clit. Quinn moans against her mouth, free hand slipping under Brittany’s shirt to clutch at her back. Quinn’s always easy in the morning and it doesn’t take much before she’s coming against Brittany’s hand, moans breathy and short against her ear. She hums a little as Brittany pulls out, wrinkling her nose when she realizes Brittany’s wiping her hand on the sheets.

Quinn’s still soft and pliant in Brittany’s arms, smile a little sleep-fuzzed as well as sated, when Brittany takes her hand and looks questioningly at her; they’ve done this before, but Brittany asks every time. Quinn nods and then gasps as Brittany sucks two fingers into her mouth. She gasps again when Brittany slides Quinn’s fingers into her cunt. Brittany props herself on her elbows above Quinn as she rides her hand, kissing a little, mostly watching Quinn fuck her. She’s beautiful with her hair splayed across her pillow, her cheeks still flushed from her own orgasm, her eyes filled with quiet wonder as she watches Brittany come apart above her. Brittany comes with a cry she mostly muffles by burying her face against Quinn’s neck. Quinn wipes her own hand on the sheets, garnering a soft chuckle from Brittany.

They’ll doze for another half hour or so before getting up and ambling through their Saturday. The best part, as far as Brittany is concerned, is that they get to do it again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to take place after high school, in which case all characters are over 18.


End file.
